Bed is a necessity of daily life. People spend at least one fourth of their time on bed. In addition to sleeping, people often watch TVs and read books on bed. Sometimes, people even work on bed. Whether one can comfortably work, watch TV or read on bed has become a significant consideration when people buying beds. To meet these needs, a backrest has become a critical part of a bed. However, backrests of existing beds are fixed with bedsteads. Installation and disassembling of such beds are troublesome, time-consuming, labor-intensive, and thus inconvenient for users.
Given the current state of the art, there remains a need for connectors and bed frames that address the abovementioned issues.
The information disclosed in this Background section is provided for an understanding of the general background of the invention and is not an acknowledgement or suggestion that this information forms part of the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.